


Brotherly Love

by NotALemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gen, Implied Relationships, Incest, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Michael.” </p>
<p>His name,</p>
<p>Just briefly-</p>
<p>A beat at most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

“Michael.” 

His name,

Just briefly-

A beat at most.

It left him wanting more.

“Lucifer.”

He said,

Knowing it would lead to his destruction. 

Lucifer cracked a smile.

“Kiss me.

Let me feel your touch.

I want to have what we used to have.”

He swallowed at that. 

“What we had was wrong,”

He said,

“And I won’t let it happen again.”

Lucifer frowned. 

“One last kiss?

One last touch?

I know you still _love_ me.”

The way Lucifer’s soul contorted around that word-

As if it were the only thing it had to keep it alive-

Sickened him.

“I _loved_ you,”

He said. 

“Aren’t you supposed to love all of Father’s creations?”

Lucifer asked.

If he didn’t know any better,

Michael would say Lucifer sounded hurt.

But he _did_ know better.

“You said you loved me,

Yet you betrayed me.

You killed Gabriel. 

I can’t love a monster like you.”

He replied firmly.

“I still love you.”

Lucifer took a step closer to him.

“Imagine that we’re still young and innocent like we used to be.

We could finally be together again.

Like we were before everything fell apart.”

Lucifer had to be lying.

Once a snake…

“We could never be together.

Not after what you’ve done.”

He couldn’t rip his eyes from Lucifer’s.

They were exactly the same as he remembered.

“Brother,

Please.” 

Lucifer stepped closer.

He snapped. 

“Lucifer.”

He also took a step closer.

“Kiss me like you used to.”

Lucifer smiled again, 

And captured his brother’s lips in his own.

“Look how far you’ve fallen,”

Lucifer whispered to those lips

While thrusting an Angel Blade into his brother’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I view this relationship as unhealthy.


End file.
